


May I Have

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Giles Shorts prompt:  Dance</p>
    </blockquote>





	May I Have

**Author's Note:**

> Giles Shorts prompt: Dance

Snyder sneered. Buffy giggled. Oz Smiled. Wesley huffed. Xander seemed confused. Anya ignored. Cordila winked. But he didn’t care.

Her hand was soft in his. Her arm around him, held him tight. Her head rested lightly on his shoulder.

For infinitesimally infinite moments there were no hell hounds, was no mayor to ascend, no Hellmouth beneath their feet. Only the swaying to music. Only the kindness of a girl who tried to understand.

He was far from home. A foreigner. In a high school. At a prom.

But Giles was happy, content even, because Willow had asked him to dance.


End file.
